


A Color Unbefitting an Elf

by LadyGaGalion



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thranduil, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening before Legolas sets out on an important journey, Thranduil debuts a new robe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Color Unbefitting an Elf

Legolas knew he ought to be listening to what his father was saying. It sounded important. He heard the name 'Elrond,' which meant he was probably receiving instruction on what to do when he arrived in Imladris. He was setting out on the morrow, so he would do well to listen. But Thranduil was wearing nothing but a thin night robe, and it was _black_ —a black as dark as a raven's feathers. The color wasn't befitting an Elf; it didn't belong against Thranduil's ivory skin. 

And yet, Legolas couldn't stop staring. Black made his father look slimmer than ever. He licked his lips as he dropped his gaze yet again to Thranduil's waist. It was ridiculously tiny, and the sight of it awakened something primal inside him. All he wanted in that moment was to wrap an arm around that waist, drag his father to bed, and _rut_. 

"Legolas, have you heard a word of what I have said?" Thranduil asked, and Legolas snapped back to attention. 

"I… You were speaking of Lord Elrond."

Thranduil rolled his eyes and sighed. "Perhaps we should tend to your needs first and discuss your journey afterward."

It was all the permission Legolas needed. He took a few steps forward and pulled his father close, drinking in the sight of his body as he slid eager hands up and down his slender form. The material of his robe was so thin he could feel the smoothness and warmth of Thranduil's skin under his fingers. Legolas exhaled a slow, shaky breath in an attempt to restrain himself. He always felt so impulsive compared to his father; and indeed, Thranduil stood impassively, graceful as ever as he sipped his wine, seemingly unmoved by his son's rough caresses. Only the growing bulge in his robe betrayed him. 

"Do you think you can make it to the bed," Thranduil drawled, "or do you wish to take me right here?" He glanced at table next to him suggestively before meeting Legolas' eyes again. 

Legolas considered the offer. It was a tempting one, but the small table would not suffice tonight, and the bedchamber was too far away. Tonight, he would take his king on the floor.

He removed the goblet from Thranduil's grip and kissed him briefly. The earthy taste of his father's favorite vintage filled his mouth and further fueled his hunger. Legolas pulled back with a growl and pushed down on Thranduil's shoulders, guiding him to his knees. 

"Get me nice and wet for your comfort, Ada," he said huskily. 

Thranduil obeyed, but he took his sweet time. Long, slender fingers caressed Legolas' thighs, first in the front, then in the back, before moving up to hold his tunic out of the way as he rubbed his face against the bulge in his breeches. Legolas clenched his hands at his side, fingers digging painfully into his palms as he fought to restrain himself from undoing the laces and pushing his cock in between his fathers' lips. 

Thranduil inhaled deeply against his crotch and then sighed, saying, "I am going to miss this."

But before Legolas could focus too long on the sudden constricting ache in his chest, Thranduil deftly opened his breeches and took him in his mouth. 

"Ada!" Legolas cried against the sudden onslaught of sensation. His hips jerked forward involuntarily as he sought more of that delicious wetness and heat, but his father held him still as he sucked, taking in his length and then pulling back, coating Legolas' cock in a thick layer of saliva. But he pulled stopped all too soon. 

"Come," Thranduil said, resting back on his hands to display the slender form that had sparked Legolas' desire, "take what you want."

Legolas dropped to his knees and crawled between his father's thighs, while the latter opened his robe, letting it pool around him to reveal the delightful contrast of creamy, flawless skin against the black material. A helpless whimper escaped Legolas' throat as he entered Thranduil, eyes never leaving his lover's beautiful form. He relished the warmth and tightness around his cock while strong legs wrapped themselves around his hips. The use of his father's body, so pliant and inviting and _strong_ , was a gift he would always cherish. 

Legolas pressed his body against Thranduil's, resting his weight on one elbow while he wrapped his free arm around that slender waist and thrust, angling his hips so as to hit the right spot on the first stroke. And he did. Thranduil cried out and arched beneath him, and soon he was clawing at his shoulders as Legolas began to fuck him with animalistic fervor. 

The air between them became dense with the musky scent of their coupling, and the sound of Thranduil's moans and ragged breath interrupting the rhythmic squelching and slapping of their bodies was music to Legolas' ears. He came hard and fast, covering his father's parted lips with his mouth in a euphoric kiss. Only after he reached his peak did he realize that he hadn't heeded his lover's body. But it didn't matter—the splattering of hot, slick fluid on his lower belly confirmed that Thranduil had found his pleasure without additional stimulation.

They lay in a sweaty heap afterward as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Legolas kissed his father once more, tongues sliding together lazily but not without affection, then gently pulled out of his body and sat back.

"I find myself even less inclined to listen to you speak of Elrond now," he declared. He was satiated, but now the hole in his chest had grown to the point he could not bear to think of the journey ahead of him.

"He can wait until morning," Thranduil said, drawing his discarded robe back around himself as he sat up. "Let us to bed. Tonight, I will only speak of my love for you."


End file.
